50fathomsfandomcom-20200214-history
GM's Journal - July, 13 AD
Back to June. #Repairs to the Belinda are finished, but the rudder is still damaged. # # #The Rudder is repaired. # Razorwings swoop down on the island, but they hide until the flock departs. # The Ship is careened. #They set sail heading back to the Free Towns. Encounter Equias and learn of The Rising Tide # # # # #Arrive in Baltimus, drop off Equias and carouse. #* Inardal spends 95 pieces of eight. #*Ben spends 65 pieces of eight. #*Senra spends 85 pieces of eight. #*Gruul spends 270 pieces of eight. # # # #Carousing is done. Ben learns of The Dark Tower. #*Benvolio's Player decided at this point that they didn't like the character and would have preferred to have played a Human instead. So, from this point onwards Benvolio became an NPC and John Smith (the human that the crew picked up earlier) became a PC. #John Smith finds a bag of mail to be taken to Caresia, the next port the Belinda intends to sail to, for the sum of 25 pieces of eight. They set sail that day. #Encounter the ''HMS Justice. ''As they are legitimate, they are allowed to pass, but John Smith makes a fool of himself. #Inardal notices a Great White trailing the Belinda. #A Brig flying the colours of the Spanish Guild bears down on the Belinda, Sulacia outsails them and makes it away from the larger craft. #They put into Caresia, looking for timber, but the Keirans have already bought it (the trade conference is on) so they sail off to the Whip Islands, in search of treasure and adventure, they spy a Frigate, low in the water, and leave it as it sails off. #Inardal sees the Flying Dutchman, and it's curse steals a benny from her. #They arrive at the Whip Islands and see a thin trail of smoke rising into the air, they sail around the island to get closer to the smoke. #They spy a schooner at anchor with the crew fishing. They decide to sail away, but the crew of the schooner have other ideas and give chase - #*They fire on the Belinda, damaging one of the cannon and injuring the Masaquani twins. #**Inardal goes below decks, with Gruul taking the twins after, unfortunately one has died before Inardal can treat them, Cais is dead, a long splinter thrust through his eye. #*The Belinda returns fire, John Smith making an excellent shot that holes the Schooner below the waterline and she begins to sink. # #They encounter a pirate Brig, and flee before it, eventually losing it. # #They arrive back in Caresia. #*Caris wants to leave the crew, Sulacia and Gruul try to persuade him to stay, and manage to do so. #*Sulacia reports the location of the pirates to the City watch, who aren't all that interested, but take the details nonetheless. #*Inardal purchases two cargo spaces of Lumber. #*John Smith hires another Sailor. Zander Zax, a veteran sailor. #*Gruul arranges for repairs, which will last five days. # # # On to August.